Anthony/Synopsis
Synopsis Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene In class 5A, Mrs. Lawson was giving a speech about hygiene with two hygiene monitors, Anthony and Andrew (her sons). Timeskip to a week later; a male teacher was giving a speech about both hygiene and the upcoming exam. Mrs. Lawson, the discipline teacher had been selected as the school's hygiene teacher. She announced that every week, there would be a surprise spot check, shocking all the students. During recess, Joni was unsatisfied with the spot check that had taken place. Mia and Emilia asked her what had happened; Joni replied that they asked her how many times she washed her hair (insert Joni's answer here). Emilia was shocked that Joni did not know how to wash her hair properly, and taught her the correct procedure for doing so. Style with Substance: Savvy Not agreeing on modelling for Iris' crew, Alex purposely brought up the fact that if he agreed in being a model for Iris' fashion show, she and her brother would be able to wear the used clothes for a couple of years; and added that they could also use them to survive the cold winter in the country. Despite Anthony not willing to wear fashion clothes that he described as "strange" and "embarrassing"Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 87, he soon agreed in helping them after hearing Alexandra's continuous pleading (and added the point that their country does not have winterSparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 88). The following day, after the success in finding sufficient models for Iris' show, Iris popped up a question for Anthony, Charles and Corey; asked them whether are they familiar with Fashion Design. Anthony started by saying that fashion is a form of expression that gives people the first impression of a particular person, thus earning Iris' agreement for his explanation- before he added off-topic pointers for her.Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 110 After hearing the other two's answers, Anthony attempted to correct their answers with his, hence starting a fight within the trio. When Candy JEM discussed their wagerSparkle & Shine: Hygiene, pages 112-113 they had with Sofia after she and Lily barged in and mocked Iris. Anthony, together with Corey and Charles, stated that a catfight was about to begin.Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 116 During the aftermath of Lily's motive (when she purposely bought Iris' fabric in order to let her lose), Anthony helped Iris and the others to create the final design for Iris' clothing as him and Alex helped by cutting certain fabric. At the back of the stage, Anthony and the others started to wear the clothing Iris had prepared for them. When it was time to present Iris' fashion designs, Anthony walked down the fashion runway with Alex while wearing the clothes that had winter themed design. Anthony described that the clothes gave off a weird smell and had doubts to the clothes' cleanliness. Happy Holidays!: Travel As Irwin had invited Candy JEM to go with him on a trip to Langkawi, Joni attempted to tag Anthony and Zara to go with them. Eventually, Anthony (and Zara) was unable to come as plans were held between him and Alex during that period of time. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy When Sofia was boasting about her outrageous choice of clothing to Candy JEM and Charles, Anthony (and Andrew) appeared and he copied down Sofia's name. When Sofia was about to accuse Charles of wearing the same outrageous clothing as her, Charles had swapped his eccentric clothing to a more casual one, thus shocking the princess while Anthony said that nothing was wrong with Charles' choice of clothing. Anthony then proceeded to bring Sofia to the disciplinary office for violating the school's dress code. When Sofia was walking around the school's grounds while wearing an expensive dress, she bumped into Anthony (and Andrew) again, which made her scared and she hid behind the bushes because she was forced to wear her gym shirt as a result of wearing outrageous clothing since the last time she got caught. As she noticed there was a sports bag on a bench, she thought of an idea and she changed into sport shoes and a sports jacket to avoid getting caught by the twins. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Anthony, along with Alex and Andrew were seen in the school's hall waiting for the school's concert to begin. He was later seen watching the concert of Candy JEM alongside Alex and Andrew. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition When Anthony (and Andrew) were asked by Joni about what was their future ambition, both of the twins brought up the fact that they wanted to become lawyers in the future. Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Tiny Terror: Manners Anthony, along with Corey, were approached by Candy JEM in regards of finding Charles, whom Candy JEM thought were practicing basketball with them. The two explained that they were not sure of their teammate's whereabouts. Sera and Nora later appeared on the school ground trying to find Charles. Anthony and Corey tried to break the fight between Candy Baby and Candy JEM. Anthony then went forward to reprimand the two. A Class Effort: Leadership Anthony could be seen walking along the school corridor with his twin brother Andrew doing preparations for their class' booth. Andrew attempted to offer help for his brother to carry the box that he was holding on, but Anthony denied his offer. Anthony later told Alex about the theme of his class' booth for the bazaar. Rules of Popularity: Reputation As Zara and Qistina fell down from the stairs, Anthony and Richard showed up and sent them to the infirmary. After he told all of the students to go back to their classes, Sofia asked him on whether Zara and Qistina would be alright. He said it was hard to say because they both fell down from the stairs and he was about to report the incident to the discipline mistress. He then wanted Sofia to worry about herself as she was also needed to explain to the discipline mistress about everything that had happened. When Richard punched one of the boys that scared Sofia using dummies of Zara and Qistina, one of the boys encountered Anthony when he was about to flee from the scene. The boy who got punched asked Anthony whether Richard would have to go to the disciplinary office for punching him. Anthony replied that he saw the boy's face suddenly made contact with Richard's fist, thus making him fell to the ground. He made it simple by saying that the boy used his face to attack Richard's fist and he asked Richard on whether he should go to the disciplinary office to report to the teacher too, but Richard denied his offer. More Than Friends: Feelings Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Anthony was seen competing in the school's basketball tournament and he commented that Corey was an opponent that could not be underestimated. He then wanted Richard to teach a lesson to their juniors and they proceeded to compete. When the tournament was over, Anthony used his experience as a senior to advise his teammates that having good teammates was more important than having good skills. He then noticed something was not wrong before he noticed that Emilia was glaring at Charles and Corey at a distance. Be True, Be You: Interests Anthony, along with Corey, Charles, Alex and Richard were seen being nervous as Joni offered them the food she made for them. As everybody ate the bun made by Joni, Anthony and Richard commented that the bun tasted just like those which were sold outside. As Corey and Charles asked what was an interest class, Richard and Anthony explained to them that interest classes are just like curricular activities, everyone get to use their free time to learn whatever they like aside from academic studies. Anthony then asked Alex on what was her interest while patting on her head and she replied that preparing nutritious food was maybe one of her interests. He said that money was not necessarily used to develop an interest and as long as you do something that you like, that was counted as an interest too. He commented that preparing food was somewhat his interest, thus making Candy JEM to tease him on his and Alex's interest, which made both of them blush. Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Anthony was seen sitting with Alex when they were listening to Joni's story on how Julian managed to avoid himself from being fired from the company he worked in. Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Trivia References Navigation Category:Character subpage Category:Synopsis